Ronin And the outlaw
by James of Gales
Summary: A Disgaea 2 fic. as seen by a ronin in Adell's army and his partner Giovanni
1. Help Wanted

Help wanted.

* * *

There are many ways to create a demon army in the many netherworlds. For some, it's hypnosys. Others, it's soul pacts. For Adell, it was good benefits. Due to this approach, his army was full of interesting characters. It was difficult to deal with sometimes, but as the saying goes, beggers can't be choosers. 

On this day, three new recruits were joining: Hatori, a ninja, would be later teamed with a kunoichi in the near future; Otoya, a ronin, though would be teamed up with a man he'd kill without a second thought, provided they weren't in the same army; a man who would haunt Otoya during his time in Adell's Army.

"Well, Otoya, here's hoping you become a powerful warrior during your time here," said Leon, a swordsman who has been in the army ever since it was established. "You'll be manly reporting to me. I'll hand you some equipment before your first mission. You'll be grouped with three others.You can meet them by the dimension gate." With that Leon went to a small building. With a sword and shield emblem, Otoya figured to be a store.

When Otoya approched the group, he guessed he was with, he seemed to breath easy. Just the walk over to the group. He saw a man the size of a boulder, with armor covering all but the top half of his head, and eyes as sharp as the finest swords. A woman was carrying armor, coverd in blood, displaying them as tropheys. Another man who was sitting in open flames, as though they weren't there, and a dragon of all things. His group consisted of a wolf and a man clothed in black. Otoya smiled a little. 'A shinobi and a silent beast it's too good to be true.' Sadly, his thoughts of silence and peace were interupted by the loud cheering of the last member of the group.

"Hey Hetori, whose the new guy," said a man in a wide rim hat and a poncho, looking at the man in the dark garbs. Hatori glared back at the guy, annoyed with the mispronounciation of his name and walked over to the wolf, just to ignore the loud man. "Got the name wrong again. Aw well, name's Giovanni, the wolf's name is Kaze, and the Ninja's... Herumi (thunk) Hetoshi (thunk) Hina (thunk) Hatori... yeah that's it. Catch Hatori" Giovanni threw the three kunai that were embedded in a nearby tree. "So what's your name?"

"Otoya," was the only reply given in order to make the conversation short. Otoya could tell Giovanni would only be an annoyance and should be ignored.

"You know, I already have trouble with the ninja's name, so i'll call you... Lowell. That sounds great." It was that moment Otoya's life went down. A few days later, Otoya found out how fast his new name caught on.

Otoya, Giovanni, and Kaze were with the healer after settleing a monster uprising when it happend. "Well nothing serious, minor leg fracture and a large gash across the face. This won't take much Lowell." Otoya looked to the healer slightly offended with the useof Giovanni's name for him."umm miss my na-" "Lowell good job today, though we do need to talk about teamwork later." "umm Leon sir my-" Lowell tried to correct the mistake but was interupted by Kat, a swordswoman whom Otoya had admired. "Hey Lowell, words getting around that your rising thru the ranks like nothing. It's nice to see someone new who can fight." with that Otoya left to find someone.

"Hey Otoya, want a drink." Giovanni offered when he saw his partner walk in the bar. Otoya sat down and replied "yeah allright, and Giovanni."

"call me Gio and yeah?"

"I'll stick with Lowell."

"Heh, Knew it stick."

"Shut up."

* * *

ahh first chapters are always the easiest for me. hopefully i'll have better luck with this Story. 


	2. A few too many

Few too many

* * *

"100 hell"

Otoya(now Lowell) stared at his squad member in a pitiful attempt at burning a hole in his head before taking a sip of his drink.

"no."

"Why? ya yellow."

"No, it is because one I have no desire to participate in an activity that promotes self-mutilation, second the amount it would cost for repairs, medical, and replacing destroyed equipment would far exceed a hundred hell, finally you are a moron and being associated to you is bad enough." replied Lowell before taking another drink. Giovanni took some time taking in his partner's words before making his his reply.

"500 hell"

Lowell took some time to ponder the outlaw's IQ before handing a chunk of meat to kaze, after a minute of pondering looked back up to the gunman. "tell you what 5000 hell, paying all your bills, and a new weapon if 'you' do it." Gio's eyes widened at the promise of a new weapon and made his way to the bar only to fly by the table and through a wall half a minute later. Hatori climbed through the hole and walked to Lowell's table. "Dare I ask."

"Just our resident idiot proving Kaze is more intelligent then he is." Replied Lowell while handing a large bag of hell to the bartender.

"How?"

"By attempting to seduce Alaster for a trumpet and an a pocket full of hell."

* * *

I'm back and hopefully staying. anyways this will manly be many short stories in the disgaea universe using characters in my army as the cast while main characters become cameos. Second any new characters will have there name and class posted in the Author's notes at the end of the chapter.

Example

Alaster - heavy knight


End file.
